FNAF, Middle School, and gamers
by Scooter Dracon
Summary: EvaMarie is a regular (okay, not regular, but it's always used as an adjective for this kind of character ark) nerd who attends a normal middle school. But an unexpected group of new kids start attending the school. The non-gamers might actually have to rely on nerds for advise to figure out what to do.
1. Now, What

**This is purely based off of a fanfic by PokeMason. Check out his fanfic, too! I just wanted to make this because I'm in middle school and know what tortures go on in it. This takes place at the school I go to, Hershey Middle. I will be adding in actual students, but for their privacy, will be giving them different names. Except for the ones who have given me permission to use their names. Also, this would take place in around early October, just because as of now, there are like, 17 more school days left before summer vacation. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

EvaMarie slowly got up out of her nice, warm bed. She hated doing this in the morning, not because of sleep, but because in her mind that was at the stage where you could play halo, but at the same time needed your closet light on to go to sleep, and she was a firm believer that if she got out, slender man would have the chance to abduct her until she turned the light on. Such was her crazy, wild mind that almost never made any sense. After checking to see if her dollhouse mansion was rearranged in any way (thankfully, my dolls are not corrupted) she took out her retainer and put on her glasses so she could see three feet in front of her. She put on a Batman T-shirt and some jeans before sloppily brushing her hair and adding some dye to her light blue streak of hair. She grabbed a Pop tart to eat and ran to the office, where her mom was working. "Hey, mom? Can I get on the computer?"

"Is your homework and all of your stuff done?" she asked.

EvaMarie rolled her eyes. "Mom, it's Monday. No homework over the weekends."

"Then, yes you may."

Eva darted out of the room to her laptop, which was sitting on the couch. She opened it to check and see if any of her stories got any reviews. There were no new ones, but she did have a PM. She opened it to find it was written by a writer named "Mike Schmidt". What it said was _Don't panic when you see them. Don't tell them about the game. Get your friends to help. Delete this message as soon as you're done reading it._ Eva rolled her eyes. Probably some random person trying to play a prank. She did delete it, though. She went on to reading some stuff. She was on the third story in the Mending series by atomicpuffin. She really loved it so far. She kept reading for an hour, then it was 7:00, so she slung her backpack over her shoulder and went out the door to the bus stop.

The bus finally arrived after a few minutes, and she took an empty seat at the front where the sixth graders sat. She leaned into the other aisle to talk to her friend, Amy, who was playing Mincraft on her iPhone. "Hi, Eva," she said as she had her fingers fly across the screen, playing. Amy was a red-headed girl who was seemingly in a perpetual state of wearing a ponytail. Her clothes were "stylish", but she made them look nerdy, which for her and the tiny group of nerds in the school was a good thing.

Eva nodded a greeting and opened up her backpack to get out a book she had started reading. Everyone said she read too much. She always replied with a smart remark about either brain enhancement or about the communication arts reading challenge where, each month, you had to read 300 minutes. She usually got 300 minutes in a day. Just as she was thinking about this, the bus came to a sudden halt. She looked out the window. This wasn't on the usual bus route. The seventh and with graders started immediately contemplating, though not very logically, why the bus stopped. "Maybe the bus ran out of gas! Maybe we won't have to go to school!" they seemed to like this idea. But as all of the smarter kids on the bus knew, this made no logical sense. Though there's no harm in not making sense now and then. Or all the time.

An unfamiliar kid walked up to the bus. She had bright yellow hair and was wearing a yellow shirt with words that said "Let's eat!" in pink letters. She also wore a yellow skirt and had a backpack that was designed to look like a pink-frosted cupcake. Most of the students paid no attention to the new girl. They were more concerned with the fact that school was not canceled for them. Then, there were the gamer nerds. They were in all of the sections of the bus, but the most concerned were the sixth graders, for she looked about 11 years old. The gamers braced themselves for her to get on. Maybe she was just a cosplayer? The new girl looked around on the bus. The only free space in the sixth grade section was next to EvaMarie. "Um, hi," the new girl said as she sat down next to her.

"Er... Greetings, Earth being," Eva said in her usual manner that made you wonder if Eva really was from Earth.

The girl looked a little confused, but that was what Eva was best at. Confusing people. "So, what's your name?"

"EvaMarie. But most people just call me Eva. Yours?"

"Chica. I have a sister, Tochi, but I bet she's playing hooky again. Probably be here tomorrow."

"So, did you transfer?" Amy asked Chica.

"Yes, actually. My sister got kicked out of all of the schools in our old school district, so the family had to move here."

"So, what classes do you go to?" Eva asked.

"I have my schedule. I know I'm taking french class, and I'm on team Hurricane, whatever that is," said Chica.

"The teams are basically three per grade, and they're a way of dividing the grades into groups. Each team has it's own core teachers, for science, social studies, math, and communication arts. As for the rest of the classes, it's all of the teams put together randomly. It's kind of confusing, but you get used to it after a while," said Seth, a seventh grader.

"Hey, we're on team hurricane, too!" Eva said, gesturing to Amy.

Eva silently wrote on a tiny scrap of paper and passed it to Amy. Amy opened it. It said _"What about the others?"_

Amy shrugged her shoulders at Eva. This case was shrouded in mystery. EvaMarie, being the fandom girl, was thinking about her favorite FNAF ships. Amy, being the gamer, was hoping the school would survive.

The bus stopped at the school, and all of the kids filed out. The sixth graders went to the sixth grade building, while the seventh and eighth grade students that played FNAF gave them looks that said _"good luck"_. When Eva came to the hurricane team hallway, she immediately saw someone else that was new. It was a strange boy with brown hair, a bow tie, and a hat. She almost fainted when she saw his blue eyes and the fact that he was holding an advanced chorus folder. It was him. Freddy was also in team hurricane. She pulled her math, social studies, and spanish binders and shoved her backpack into her locker. _So, that's Chica and Freddy. Just two, three if you count Goldie, more to make the first game. Then there's the second. That should be a lot more new students. Then the dreaded third..._ She shuddered at the thought of the third game. What would Springtrap even look like? She had drawn some Equestria Girls Five Nights at Freddy's characters, but Springtrap would probably look pretty bad in real life. And what of their personalities? Or genders, for that matter? Marionette was questionable, and it depended who you asked to get Mangle's gender, or even her actual name. Eva sighed. Thus was the difficulty with universe travel. The thought of universe travel almost brought her to tears, considering her last trip through the void. But now was not the time to think of that. She needed to check if the rest were present.

She scanned the hallways for unnaturally colored hair, musical instruments, anything to give a hint as to where the others were, if there were any others. She would issue a meeting at lunch with the other sixth graders who played FNAF. The outcome was as big a mystery as what went on in the kitchen.

 **That seems like a good place to stop. Please tell me if you think I should continue. If it gets enough recognition, I'll do it. So be sure to follow, favorite, share, and review! And a random shoutout to chipmunkfanatic, who has written great stories for Five Nights at Freddy's and some other fandoms. So be sure to check him out! :). :D. XD.**


	2. What's Happening!

**Oops! I forgot to add in the fun little random stuff at the end of chapter 1! I'll just add it in right now.**

A good friend picks up your papers and binders in the hallways at school when you drop them. A best friend stands there and laughs while you scramble to pick them up, then laughs even harder when you gently whack them on the head with a book.

Before you criticize someone, walk a mile in their shoes. That way you're a mile away from them and you have their shoes.

Do not doubt my sanity... I have none.

 **Hope you're enjoying!**

When EvaMarie walked into homeroom/math class, she found that Chica was in it, too. Eva took her usual assigned seat next to Trevor, who was also a gamer, but not in a fandom. "Hey, Eva. Do you see that girl right there?" he asked, pointing to Chica.

"Yeah, she's new. She rode my bus today. You won't believe what her name is."

"What?"

"Chica."

"WHAT?!" Trevor exclaimed, earning a bunch of weird looks from the other students.

"Yeah, and I saw someone who looked suspiciously a lot like Freddy in the hallway. Do you think the others are also here?"

"Maybe. Or someone is just playing a really big prank."

"I don't know. But what I'm worried about are the other games, specifically the third one. And what about the purple guy? And how would Marionette come into play? This just seems like something I would write in a fanfic!"

Trevor looked at Eva inquiringly. "What's a fanfic?"

Eva wanted to do a face-hoof. "A fan fiction! You know, something where people write about a book or TV show, or a game?"

Trevor looked at her blankly.

"Never mind. The point is, this could end up catastrophically if it ends up one way, or really awesomely with another way. Chica said on the bus that she has a sister named Tochi. Could that possibly be Toy Chica? Or-" Eva stopped when she realized she was about to go on a rambling spree.

"Hmm, well, I did see a guy that had red hair that I never saw before. Maybe that was Foxy?"

"There's really no way of telling. I guess we just have to wait and see. I'll issue a meeting at lunch today. We'll discuss it with everyone we know that plays Five Nights at Freddy's. But have you noticed Mr. Smith isn't here?"

Mr. Smith was the hurricane's sixth grade math teacher and Trevor and EvaMarie's homeroom teacher. "Maybe he's not coming?" Trevor said.

"Well, if he is, let's hope he's going to be delayed further. You know about the rule that if a teacher isn't here within fifteen minutes of the class starting time, the students can go home."

"But we need to look for clues as to what is happening!"

"I still need to update my fanfics," Eva replied, "And I usually can't do that on school days."

Amy, who was also in Mr. Smith's homeroom, walked in at that moment. "Hey, guys. I just saw a girl in the hallway with purple hair."

"Yeah, Trevor saw someone who looks like Foxy, and I saw someone who looks like Freddy. But here's what I'm wondering; what about Golden Freddy? And the characters from the other games?"

"And is Mr. Smith EVER going to come?" Trevor added.

"I don't know, but something is definitely going on here, and it's probably not good." Amy concluded.

The door opened and revealed a man with brown hair, a blue shirt, and a black tie. "Good morning, students, please take your seats." Amy and Trevor walked away from Eva's desk and sat at their own. The man went to the chalkboard and picked up a piece of chalk to write with. On the board, he scribbled _"Mr. Shmidt"_. The man then turned to the class and announced, "Mr. Smith is on vacation. I will be your substitute for the time being. I hope you'll give me less trouble than what I already have with my job as a security guard."

EvaMarie, Trevor, and Amy, being the only ones in the class who played Five Nights at Freddy's, were the only ones who almost fainted. Could this be Mike Scmidt, as in your avatar for the first game? This could be more trouble than just a group of gamers and nerds could handle.

 **You're welcome, all you guys! I have to write this on top of all my other fanfics, so updates will be a little slow. But I'll try my best. Review, follow, favorite, and share!**

They laugh because we're losers . . . . We laugh because they just figured it out.

Stupid is just a 5 letter word.

I am going to put an end to my procrastination problem. . . tomorrow.

XD


	3. Together (again)

**Okay, next chapter! Luckily for you guys reading this, I will put most of my energy into this fanfic, rather than my other ones. "Equestria's got Talent" is also going to be one I will be putting a lot of time into because I'm planning on making it very short. Also, look on deviantart for ScooterDracon, because I have posted some pictures for this. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Math class went smoothly, but the gamers couldn't concentrate on the lesson, rather on their substitute teacher. He looked just like the fan art depicted him, though Trevor and Amy didn't know that, for they weren't in the fandom. Eva noted the looks of uneasiness that passed on Chica's face when he walked by her desk. In fact, Mr. Shmidt was spending a lot of time near Chica's desk. It was very strange, and too big to be a coincidence.

The students were finally dismissed, and Trevor, Eva, and Amy went their separate ways. Trevor to communication arts, Amy to science, and Eva to social studies. EvaMarie had a very normal class. No new students that resembled fictional characters, or substitute teachers, or anything out of the ordinary to be found.

The next class Eva had was spanish. She climbed the stairs to the upper hallway where all of the encore classes were. Señorita, the spanish teacher, was waiting at the doorway. She said "Hola," as Eva walked into the classroom.

"Puedes Morir", or "Dumb Ways to Die" in spanish, was playing on Senorita's computer. She liked to put on music at the beginning of class when everyone was still arriving. But what was different today was that there was a new girl sitting at her table group. "Hi," Eva said to the girl, practically staring.

She had purple hair put up in pigtails with red hair ties. She had a purple shirt with a red bow tie on it. Her jeans were faded and had a few holes in them at the knees. "Hey," she said in a deep, confident, voice. "You gonna sit?"

Eva snapped out of it and sat down at her desk. She got a better look at the girl. She had unmistakable pink eyes. EvaMarie gulped at the realization that it was almost exactly like the fan art. _Just like Chica and Mike,_ Eva thought.

Señorita came in when all of the desks were filled and the music stopped playing. "Hola, clase!" she said cheerfully.

"Hola," replied the rest of the class.

Señorita started speaking in english. "So, we have a new student today," she said, gesturing toward the girl who looked like Bonny. "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Yeah. I'm Bonny," she said.

Eva's speculations were correct. She needed help with this. Eva hadn't done it in a while, but right now the situation was dire. But not there, not at school. She would do it at night. But right now, in spanish class, her mind was set on one thing. She was _hungry._ The rest of spanish was basically uneventful.

Right after third period was lunch. At that time, all of the sixth grade, regardless of team, got together to eat. Eva caught up with Trevor in the lunch line. "Anything new?"

Trevor nodded. "I'll tell everyone at the lunch table."

Once EvaMarie got her pizza and Trevor got his walking taco, they both sat down at their usual table. In it was a lot of the nerd group. There was Ben T, and Ben S, not to be mixed-up, Katie, Joanna, and Charlie. There was also two extra seats in case anyone else needed one. "Hi, Eevee," said Katie as Eva sat down at her usual chair.

Eevee was Katie's nickname for Eva. "Hey, Katie."

Ben T, the Ben who played Five Nights at Freddy's, pushed a chestnut bang out of his eyes. "Did you guys notice?"

"The characters? Yeah. Amy's coming over to sit with us so we can talk about it," said Trevor.

"Hey, guys, like my new TARDIS lunchbox?" said Ben S, trying to make smalltalk.

"Cool," said Charlie.

Amy finally arrived at the table with her blue lunchbox. "Sorry I'm late. I had a run-in with Anna."

Anna wasn't really classified as a bully, but she talked about the nerds behind their backs. She also sometimes called them out in person, but only with the assistance of Teresa and Valery. All of the nerds were hoping for the day that Anna would just accept the fact that not all people own a $50 shirt from Acrombie and Fitch. But back to the subject at hand. "So, we are gathered here to discuss a very important topic. One that could either have the most awesome outcome ever, a really bad outcome, or somewhere in between," Eva started.

Joanna piped up. "Aren't we here to eat lunch?"

"Yeah, but this is much more exiting for everyone who is not going to believe this when I post this on ."

Joanna whispered to Katie. "What is she talking about?"

Katie shook her head. "I've known her since fourth grade and I still don't know how that brain of hers operates."

Eva cleared her throat. "So, we have a predicament. There seem to be fictional characters now joining us in school. We are not sure how, but they are. I suspect you are all familiar with the game Five Nights at Freddy's?"

The table nodded in understanding. Practically everyone in the school knew about that game. "Well, the characters, at least from the first game, seem to be going to our school. I have seen Mike Schmidt, Chica, Bonny, and possibly Freddy."

"And I also met Foxy in French class," Trevor piped up.

"I met a new guy named Freddy in social studies," said Charlie.

"So, I'm pretty sure that's all of them, right?" Katie inquired.

"Well, there's still one more. But there's a chance that he won't be here," Ben T said.

"Golden Freddy," said Amy, EvaMarie, Trevor, Charlie, and Ben T all said at the same time.

"Oh. So, like that guy?" quietly asked Katie secretly pointing a finger in the direction of a table in the corner.

All of the kids looked at the spot she was pointing. Sitting at the table was the boy who looked like Freddy, along with someone who looked extremely similar. His hat and bow tie were extremely dark blue. So dark you could call it black. His outfit wasn't in the greatest condition. It had tears and was worn down in places. He wasn't really eating or moving very much. Just picking at his meatball sub. It was kind of creepy at the resemblance to the game. There were all of the characters of the first game. It was uncertain that the characters from other games were going to come too. But how it would all work out was a mystery.

 **So, another chapter! And in other news, I'M ON SUMMER VACATION! NO SCHOOL FOR THREE MONTHS! But I need to warn you that I will be attending a summer camp for three weeks, though I will have access to wifi. I will just be really busy at that time. Anyway, review, favorite, share, and follow!**

That awkward moment when you use the wrong door.

I was going to take over the world but I got distracted by something sparkly.

You can't buy happiness, but you can buy ice-cream; which is kinda the same thing.


	4. Suspicions

**Sorry for the wait, guys! As I said, I was at camp and couldn't put all of my energy into my stories. But I had a lot of time to think about how this would play out, so I'm hoping it will be SUPER good! Anyway, enjoy!**

Chica was sitting in her first period math class, trying to pay as much attention to the lesson as she could. But there was something in the air that didn't seem right. The math teacher, Mr. Shmidt, was constantly checking over her shoulder. Normally this wouldn't bother her, but something about him rubbed her the wrong way. She couldn't wait for the regular math teacher to come back.

* * *

It was after the first two periods, and Mike Shmidt was sitting in the teacher's desk doing some work. Just then, the phone rang, which didn't surprise him after working at that creepy pizzeria. But he was off duty there. He hadn't even seen a Freddy Fazbear's anywhere around here, just some other place with a mouse mascot. He hesitantly picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said.

"Hello, Mike. This is your boss."

"Oh, um, hey, Mr. Fazbear," he said nervously.

"Why weren't you at work yesterday?"

"What?" Mike was very confused. Then a rush of memories came back to him. He remembered a bright flash of light, then waking up in his apartment with this new substitute teacher job. "Oh, yeah, sorry, but my power went out last night and I couldn't call in sick. But I was sick last night."

"Well, I hated to do it, but I called in Jeremy to replace you. That poor old guy has seen a lot since he was a regular worker back in 1987."

"Oh. Well, sorry about that. I'll try to come in tonight."

"Good," said Mr. Fazbear. Then he hung up.

Mike put the phone down in a daze. What had happened last night?

* * *

Foxy looked around the cafeteria for somewhere to sit. He had arrived late because his french teacher had to give him some extra homework, being new to the school. The cafeteria was packed full of kids, all of them talking extremely loudly, and in some cases, throwing food around. The only table with space and students that didn't look insane was on the side near were all the condiments were. There was already 4 kids sitting there. One was a brown-haired boy with a top hat, another boy with golden, rugged hair that looked like the other boy's brother. There was a girl with purple pigtails and a bright red bow tie, and a thin girl with very bright blond, feathery hair.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Foxy asked the brown-haired boy.

"Not at all!" he said with a friendly, inviting smile.

Foxy sat down next to the boy and opened his lunchbox to take out his sandwich. The blond girl was picking at her pizza nervously, glancing behind herself ever so often. Foxy turned to see what she was so nervous about, and saw the substitute math teacher, who was on lunch monitor duty. He remembered the teacher from his second period class. There was something oddly familiar about him, but not in a good way. "Something feel off about Mr. Shmidt?" Foxy inquired.

The girl turned to him. "Yeah. It's like we've met before. But something about him just- rubs me the wrong way. It's hard to explain," she said.

"Same here. Hey, what's your name?"

"Chica. This is Bonny."

The girl with the purple pigtails nodded to Foxy.

"I'm Freddy, and this is my brother, Goldie. He doesn't talk much," the brown-haired boy said.

"I'm Foxy. Hey, does anyone else get the strange feeling that all of us have met before?"

Bonny looked up from her iPhone. "Yeah. It's really weird."

"But it isn't in a bad way like with Mr. Schmidt. It's like we're all long-lost cousins," said Freddy.

"Yeah..." said Chica.

 **Alright! Next chapter's going to be out soon! Also, I could use cover art for this story.**

Of all the things I've lost, I miss my mind the most.

I live in my own little world- but it's ok, they know me there.

That moment when you lose your pencil when you had it like 3 seconds ago and then you look for it like crazy, only to find out that it was in the most obvious place it could be.


	5. Mysteriousness!

**Sorry for all of the delays! I thought summer would give me more opportunities to write, but apparently my vacation schedule has other plans. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh. My. Celestia," said Eva as she was looking at the table with all the "characters." "They're actually _talking_ to each other!"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" inquired Trevor.

"Are you kidding? It's every Five Nights at Freddy's fanfic writer to meet the actual characters, but it's an even bigger dream to be able to watch them have a conversation!" she replied, bouncing in her seat. "Ooh! Maybe I'll finally see my favorite ships come into play! This is the best thing ever!"

"But we still need to figure out why they're here. They don't seem to be the antagonist characters from the games, so we know that they won't hurt us. Probably. But if this isn't all just a big prank, which I'm not ruling out as an option, then we should be on the lookout for the other characters, namely the more dangerous ones," said Amy, always the more logical one.

"Oh no, what if Springtrap comes into play?! Or the Purple Guy?!" exclaimed Ben T.

"The Purple Guy is already here! Didn't you guys watch the Game Theory episode on Five Nights at Freddy's one?" replied Eva. The others looked at her blankly. "Oh, come on, guys. Am I really the only one who watches Game Theory?"

"You're the only one who's in a fandom," said Charlie.

"Hey, I'm a whovian," replied Ben S.

"And I think I'm in the Pokemon fandom. I can't be sure because I don't know the whole definition of 'fandom'" said Katie.

"Let's get back on topic, guys. This is a huge crisis! Or, it could be. I don't know. I'm just trying to not die. But we need to figure this out, and we only have like, five minutes of lunch left," said Amy.

"Trays and trash!" called the cafeteria aid, as if to prove Amy's point.

The table picked up their trays to throw away their trash and go to next period. "You guys have flex today?" Eva asked the others as they were in line.

"I have chorus during flex," said Amy.

"Same here," said Ben T.

"And here," replied Katie.

"I don't have chorus, but tomorrow I'll have band," said Trevor.

"I get flex every day," said Ben S.

"Me, too," said Charlie.

"Okay. Everyone who doesn't have flex and wants to help with this investigation, meet up in the library during flex," said Eva.

"So, I guess you're the leader of this investigation? No fair!" asked Charlie.

"It's as you said. I'm the only one in the FNAF fandom."

* * *

"Alright, guys. We need every speck of information we can get. So, start searching!" said Eva when they got to the library.

The library was the key place to look up information, as it was the only place in the school that allowed access to the computers by students outside of classes. They got to work, looking for similar incidents of this happening, information on the students in question, and, in Eva's case, fanfictions of this happening.

One hour of work later, and they had found nothing useful. Eva found some quite good fanfics, though.

"I can't believe there's nothing about them!" exclaimed Charlie in frustration.

"No Facebook pages, no social media, nothing. It's like they don't exist," agreed Trevor.

"Then there's only one thing to do..." Eva said with a dramatic pause at the end.

"What?" asked Charlie.

"Ugh! You're supposed to say 'You don't mean...' in a really dramatic voice! Seriously, it's impossible to write you guys. Probably has something to do with the fact that you have free will. But as I was saying..." she went back into her dramatic voice. "There's only one thing to do..."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "You don't mean..."

"Oh, yes I mean... We'll have to directly talk to them."

"Wait, WHAT?!" exclaimed Ben S.

"I'm surprised, Eva. You usually don't talk at all. This whole thing that's going on is bringing you out of your shell, or whatever you robots have," said Trevor.

It was a running inside joke between Eva's small circle of friends that she was a robot. In class, she would usually sit completely still and not speak. There was also the fact that she didn't swing her arms when she walked, which drove them insane. But it was true that Eva normally didn't talk and this experience had made her more social. But she was still wary even now about talking to people she didn't know. Well, she knew them, she just never talked to them.

"Well, we're just going to have to do it. It won't be easy, but I will have an actual conversation with them. I, EvaMarie Elizabeth, will talk to someone I don't-"

"The library is closing to all sixth graders. Please get your hall pass at the front desk and return to your homerooms."

"As I said, impossible to write someone who has free will."

* * *

 **Alright! That's a wrap! You know the drill, favorite, follow, share, comment, stuff like that. BUT! I'm doing something awesome for you guys! I am holding a haiku contest! It must be about Five Nights at Freddy's, though. It can be about a character, an overall game, just whatever you want, but it has to be about FNAF. If you don't know what a haiku is, it's a poem that doesn't have to rhyme that has five syllables as a first line, seven syllables as a second line, and five syllables as a third line. Example:**

 **Haikus are not hard**

 **They are actually fun**

 **Refrigerator**

 **So, PM or comment your haikus, and the top three best will be featured in my profile** **and in the following chapter.**

Its you and me against the world... we attack at dawn

When all else fails, use duct tape.

Could it be that all those trick-or-treaters wearing sheets aren't going as ghosts but as mattresses?


	6. Bigger than we Thought

**Alright, guys! I only got in three haikus, so I'm not going to do the results yet. Also, I would like to inform you about my new Facebook account (Scooter Dracon) and my Youtube account, (Which is also Scooter Dracon.) I will be doing stuff over on those sites that you may enjoy, or you can just stick to following me on fanfiction. Either way works! Also, a shoutout to my brother, Cloud Fire Dracon, who is featured in this chapter!**

* * *

EvaMarie turned on a "Stuff you should Know" podcast as she walked home. Incidentally, it was about A.I. She listened to Josh and Chuck talk about modern mechanics and robots, probably not knowing there were living people who should be fictional, video game character animatronics. It wasn't a long walk to go home. Only about a quarter of a mile. She couldn't wait to tell her brother, James about the new kids at school. Maybe he knew something about it.

Once she got inside, Eva headed straight towards the kitchen. She hated to admit it, but she was kind of a stress-eater, snacker, and chocoholic. One of the perks of living in practically the best chocolate-making towns in the world was that they always had candy. Her favorite was definitely special dark chocolate, and her dad always got her some when he went to the grocery store. She opened the candy drawer and selected a peppermint patty to snack on while she did her homework. "Ugh! why is math so hard!?" she said to herself.

The minutes ticked by, and, finally, James got home from his elementary school. James looked a lot like Eva. Some people even mistook them for twins. But they were born 18 months apart, and Eva had a bit more freckles. Nonetheless, they acted similar. Though, James preferred Marvel, while Eva liked DC, and James was more in touch with the superhero fandom, as opposed to Eva's liking to Anime and video games. But they definitely both loved My Little Pony, Minecraft, and Five Nights at Freddy's.

James attacked his sister once he got inside. "EVA! You NEED to hear what happened at school today!"

"No, I'm pretty sure what happened at school today to me is more exiting."

"No, you won't believe what happened!"

"My news is still better."

"Carl is attending my school!"

"Carl?"

"Carl the cupcake! I don't know where the other animatronics were, but AJ swore he saw a girl that looked like old Bonny."

"Well, what if I told you I knew where the other animatronics were?"

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"I cross my heart, hope to fly, and stick a cupcake in my eye that it's real."

"What if Carl and your animatronics are somehow related?"

"The 'family' kind or the 'similar' kind?"

"Similar."

"Hey, you know what this means?" said Eva with a mischievous grin.

"What?"

"We can finally end this battle- no, this war, about Marionette's gender!"

"I'm telling you, he's a boy!"

"But the phone guy refers to her as 'she'!"

"But he's said by Scott Cawthon himself to be a boy!"

"Okay, we're going to get into a long argument about a fictional character, so let's just stop now."

"I think you just summed up all fandom arguments ever."

"I'm awesome like that. So, I need your help with figuring this out."

"Anything to delay homework," James said, going to his computer and opening the Five Nights at Freddy's wiki.

Eva opened her laptop and searched around. She came to a blog post by a fellow gamer. It said as follows:

 _Guys, I don't know what's wrong. It's probably just a glitch or something, but when I opened "Five Nights at Freddy's," the animatronics_ _disappeared. I don't mean they weren't in their normal spots, I checked around, and they were nowhere! The Phone guy wasn't there, either, and I swear I didn't mute it. I went to the second game and they were all there, along with the third game. Are any of you guys having this problem?_

The animatronics are missing from the game? And it can't be a coincidence that it was only from the first game. Eva got her iPod from out of her pocket and opened the FNAF 1 app. (She has a mac, so she couldn't install it on her laptop. Thank Fausticorn for apps.) Sure enough, there were no animatronics in sight, and no phone guy to be heard. She exited that and went to the second game. Everyone was there. _That's odd_ she thought. "Hey, James, come look at this!"

James came over to me and surveyed the blog post, along with the games. "Maybe the characters from the games came here?"

"How?"

"I don't know. Or maybe it's a joke played by Scott Cawthon, like that one side-scroller game he made."

"That's a pretty elaborate joke, even for him. I'm going to see if he has any input on the 'glitch'."

Eva searched for a while, with James looking over her shoulder, until she got to the FNAF wiki. There was a post about it.

 _News has traveled that the characters of Chica, Foxy, Bonny, Carl (the cupcake) and Freddy, have disappeared from the first Five Nights at Freddy's game, along with the audio for the Phone guy. Scott Cawthon is still working on a way to fix this problem, and has made it public that it is probably either a hack or a glitch. Any knowledge on the matter would be greatly appreciated._

"We should tell them," said James.

"And then, what? And how will we explain it to them? 'Oh, just thought you ought to know, there's some kids at our school that have the same names of and look vaguely like the missing characters. This is totally not a joke.' They'll never take us seriously! No, we'll have to solve this on our own."

Eva speedily typed up an email telling not to tell about the kids and why, and sent it to her friends. "Besides, they're technically real people, now. If Scott buys it, they'll get a bit too much media attention, and judging by the fact that they don't seem to know about FNAF, they won't even know what's happening."

"What do we do, then?"

"I don't know."

 _I will have a lucid dream. I will have a lucid dream. I will have a lucid_ _dream._

* * *

 **So, yeah! Favorite, follow, share! And thank you to all of those who have entered the haiku contest so far!**

How is it possible to have a "civil" war?

This world is full of crazy people. THEY MADE ME THEIR LEADER!

Build a man a fire, and he'll be warm for a day. Set a man on fire, and he'll be warm for the rest of his life.


	7. Still no Explanations

**Hi, guys! Another reminder about my Youtube and account. If you want more stuff, go to those. I also have a deviant art account where I have drawn some art for this fanfic. And I still don't have enough poems to show results, though, but thank you to those who have entered! Okay, enough talking. Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Chica and her brother, Carl, were walking to their family's new pizzeria and cupcakery. Carl was chatting excitedly about the new friends he had made. "And there's another boy named AJ. He _really_ likes Minecraft. He said that maybe we could play together on the Xbox! And there's another guy named James. He likes that TV show, My Little Pony. Apparently a lot of the guys like it. They said that I should give it a try. And there's another guy named Jack..."

Chica wasn't really listening to her extroverted brother. She didn't really like making friends. It seemed like she was better at making enemies. She didn't try to, people just didn't get her. But it seemed different with the kids she had met at this school. There really had been some sort of connection that she couldn't really explain. The siblings walked up to the Pizzeria Cupcakery, dropping their backpacks behind the counter. Chica sat down at the counter to do her homework. Carl, who didn't have any homework, went around cleaning the seating area for the customers. "You have it good, you know that, Carl?" Chica said, leaning over her math book.

"But I have to do _chores,_ and you get to do homework! You should like homework, you're a straight-A student!" Carl replied.

"That doesn't mean I like homework! I hate it as much as you do."

All of the homework she had to endure was giving Chica a headache. She got up from the counter and went to the fridge to get some pizza dough. Making pizza was one of Chica's favorite hobbies. She wanted to open her own pizzeria when she grew up. The pizza dough felt nice in between her fingers as she kneaded it into a perfect circle (Well, not _perfect,_ that would be impossible). She topped it off with her family's secret tomato sauce, and some provolone cheese. She put it in the pizza oven, and checked to see if her parents had put any cupcakes in the cupcake oven.

"Can I come out, now?" Chica heard an all too familiar voice coming from the closet.

"Yeah, sis," Chica said as she started the kitchen timer.

Out of the closet came the third sibling.

* * *

Bonny picked at the strings of her guitar. She was working on her guitar version of the Carmen Overture. She wasn't really sure why, but she was getting obsessed with that one song. And so was her sister, Bonbon. It was kind of strange how much they were obsessed with it. "Hey, Bonny," called a voice from the hall.

"Hi, Bonbon. Did you get all those paper things signed and stuff?"

"Yup! I should be able to go to school tomorrow."

Bonbon got to skip fifth grade because she passed a special test. She was the family's big prodigy. Bonny didn't do that good in school, but she was good enough to pass grades normally, and having a talent in music definitely didn't hurt.

"Cool," said Bonny, playing her guitar some more.

"I heard there's going to be a school play soon! I was thinking of joining. Ooh! Do you think the play's going to be 'Phantom of the Opera?' That's my absolute favorite play! Though I think they won't do a musical for a middle school play. I'm pretty sure that's reserved for the highschoolers."

Bonny grinned at her sister's non-stopping enthusiasm. She could sometimes be a bit annoying, but they had a definite sisterly bond, and there was a certain charm to her enthusiasm.

* * *

"Blue team wins!"

"Ha! Another win for the smash brothers champion!" Eva exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"You just got lucky! Also, you played as Lucina!" her brother, James, argued, angrily crossing his arms.

"Nope. I win because I'm just that awesome. Now you have to call me the smash brothers champion for the rest of the week!"

"I didn't agree to that!"

"Too bad. I'm the smash brothers champion! I am supreme!"

"I bet you would loose at my new Minecraft survival map!" James looked at his sister challengingly.

"Oh, yeah?"

"It has TONS of par cour!"

"Oh, then you're probably right."

"Yeah. I'm gonna invite my friends to play it. You wanna play, too?"

"Sure," Eva replied, turning off the Wii U and starting up the Xbox.

"There was a new kid in school. His name's Carl. He said he had an Xbox live account, too!"

Their conversation was interrupted when the door to the living room opened and their mother stepped in. "Are you keeping track of the time?" she asked.

EvaMarie looked at her calculator watch. "Oh crap," she said. It was already 9:45. "Time for bed," she said, turning off the TV and heading to her room. "'Night!" she concluded, quickly shutting the door. She needed as much dream time as she could get.

Since she was very tired anyway, EvaMarie just fell asleep in her clothes, and was prepared what her mind would bring.

* * *

 **Okay, just a warning that things will get DARK. These are MY nightmares, after all. If you don't think you can handle mild gore, then feel free to skip to where I have marked. Don't say I didn't warn you. XXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Horror. Everywhere, horror. Children being slaughtered for their cannibalistic ways. Lured by the masquerade they pull off on the naive youth. I am among the line of motionless victims, paralyzed by cages and fear. Blood, everywhere. Insides hanging loosely out of their frail bodies, hung up on meat hooks by their shirt collars, barely alive, too weak to even move. Mean, horrible, cruel people _skinning_ them. Every second there was full of the screams. The person in front of me in the line's turn came. I was next.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX Hahahahahhahaha that's enough horror for today.**

* * *

But wait. I know this place. _It's not real._ Of course! I'm dreaming! I know this place from my dreams. That's the thing about suffering from recurring nightmares. A lot of the settings, people, and sometimes even the conflicts are the same. EvaMarie instantly made everything around her disappear. In it's place, there appeared a long hallway, full of doors. There didn't seem to be an end to the hallway. She teleported to a particular pitch black door with silver accents, and knocked on it.

Out of the door came an african-american woman with black, glossy hair that sparkled like the night sky. She had on a simple, silver dress on. "Oh, it's you. Come in, EvaMaire. I'll make make some tea," the woman said.

"Thanks, Breksta. I _really_ need to talk to you," Eva said, stepping into the realm inside the door. It was a calm lagoon with a large island, adorned by a giant blue flower, which gave off a calming, yellow glow.

With a wave of her hand, Breksta conjured two cups of tea, one mint, one lemon. The lemon tea floated over to Eva, who had made herself comfortable on the grass under the large flower. "So," Breksta said, sipping her own tea. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, it would really be what can _I_ help _me_ with. You're just a made up tool to help me make sense of everything," EvaMarie pointed out.

"Or maybe not," the older woman pointed out. "I could be caused by a rip in the universe, and have just made my way into your head. But either way, this discussion is irrelevant to what you need."

"You already know of the situation, though. We're in my head," Eva pointed out.

Breksta sighed. "Yes, that. Well, let's look at what you _do_ know. You know that there are some new students and a teacher attending your school who resemble fictional characters. This could be a coincidence, but it retains to _five_ students plus a teacher. That's a little much for a coincidence."

"But they could be dangerous. Their main goal in the game is to kill the player."

"We don't know that the human counterparts will do the same. But the question that you've been asking yourself, that you've been pondering so much," Breksta paused, "is _why are they here?"_

EvaMarie slumped, putting her chin in her hand. "Yes, that's right. I just can't make sense of it! Unless it really _is_ caused by a rip in the universe, but that's pretty far-fetched." Eva made an exasperated noise. "None of this makes any sense."

"But, really, what if it _is_ a rip in the universe? Just because there's no evidence for it, it doesn't mean there's any evidence against it."

"But what would cause the rip?"

"I know as much as you do. Anything could have caused the rip."

Suddenly, EvaMarie's surroundings became loud, with a high-pitched, blaring noise. Everything around her faded.

* * *

 **SO! That was a weird chapter. Breksta is kind of my muse that I visit in my dreams. In reality I'm pretty sure she's just a way of sorting through all of my confusing thoughts. I think. Will we ever find out why the heck the characters are here? I have no clue. Whatever.**

 **All my life I thought air was free... until I bought a bag of chips.  
Don't think of yourself as an ugly person. Think of yourself as a beautiful monkey.  
Always borrow money from a ****pessimist. They won't expect it back.**


	8. Guess who's Back?

**GUESS WHO'S BAAAAAAAAAAAACK?! Oh my gosh I haven't visited this site in forever.**

 **So, after a whole bunch of lacking self-confidence, I finally was persuaded by a certain AtomicSloth (aka my brother, James, who has purple hair now and loves sloths) to continue. I have to say, THANK YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH FOR LIKING MY STORY! Every single review that I receive really helps me in pursuing writing in general.**

 **HOWEVER! I am working on a project right now... a big, time-consuming project. So, here's what you can do: You can PM me and request to write a guest bit! I won't be doing this for the hugely important chapters but I need some filler for the story to work (you'll see what I mean) and I'm terrible at writing filler. Also, you can really help by sending your own head cannons about the characters (hopefully ones that provide a bunch of comedic opportunity.) So, If you want to help, send me a message! I won't let the plot line be changed, though. Only filler things, please. That is all. On to the story!**

* * *

Bonny woke up to the excited face of her already-dressed stepsister. "Bonny! Wake up! I don't want to miss the bus on my first day!"

Bonny groaned as she looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand. 5:52 "Bon, it's too early for this," the older sibling said with an annoyed grumble.

Bon ignored her sibling and went on talking.

"What classes are you in, again? I want to see if we'll have anything together. Oh! Right! What are your pronouns today?"

Bonny mumbled something that could have been a "He, him," to a trained ear as he rolled groggily out of bed, with his stepsister still chattering behind him.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

The two middle-schoolers walked down the stairs just outside of their shared bedroom. As expected, neither of their parents were home. But they found two packed paper lunch bags and a frying pan of scrambled eggs in the kitchen. "Ugh, I keep telling Mom to stop packing lunches in paper bags. They're so environmentally unfriendly! I did a research project on that once in fourth grade, you know. It's actually more fascinating than it might seem," Bon rambled a bit more, while Bonny was kind of maybe listening, or maybe he was just nodding his head and grunting because of his state of half-asleep-ness.

Their parents didn't know Bonny drank coffee. He would only do it when both of their parents weren't home, and would buy his own instant coffee with his allowance. He would admit instant coffee was nothing compared to the real stuff, but Bonny was in the small percentage of the world who didn't despise it.

However, when one is in a state of being half-asleep, your sister (who is usually there to keep you from doing anything stupid) is preoccupied in her own delusions of what middle school will be like, and you are trying to handle boiling water, nothing can end well.

* * *

 **Oh, and also I'm going to start writing shorter chapters so that it puts less stress on me, and I can get them out to everyone faster. Please do all the stuff with the favoriting and the things. I hope it wasn't too confusing with having Bonny written with male pronouns. And, yes, Bonny is genderfluid. Because why not.**

If you think about it, reading a book is just staring at a dead tree and hallucinating.  
 **ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY GLOW CLOUD  
** They say revenge is a dish best served cold. They also say revenge is sweet. So, basically, revenge is ice cream.


End file.
